This disclosure relates to an electronic game device that is configured to recognize colors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for calibrating a colorimeter to be used in a variety of applications. In general, a colorimeter is a system that determines a color of a scanned surface by absorbing and/or sensing light reflected off of the scanned surface.
There are many types of electronic game devices. Typically, these electronic game devices may receive user input in the forms of a button or placement of a toy over a sensor. The disclosure relates to electronic game devices with the ability to provide creative, dynamic and enjoyable game play for a user. The following disclosure relates to toys that are interactive and exhibit intelligence that fascinates a user.